


Empty Threats

by deduce_me



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Crack-y, Frottage, Kylo Ren is a Mess, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deduce_me/pseuds/deduce_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux wasn’t sure why he’d expected sex with Kylo Ren to be anything other than a disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Threats

Hux wasn’t sure why he’d expected sex with Kylo Ren to be anything other than a disaster. This assumption was a mistake, a single mistake in the chain of poor choices that had brought him here, and one that he would never make again.

Ren wanted his hands in Hux’s hair, despite Hux’s tendency to flinch whenever someone threatened to disturb the order he’d created with combs and various products. Ren wanted to dig his nails into Hux’s sides, which always, without fail, drew an embarrassing instinctive hip jerk out of him. And worst of all, Ren wanted to leave marks in places that would show above even the highest of collars.

“Would you quit that?” snapped Hux as he yanked himself out of Ren’s death grip for the seventeenth time. Ren looked up at him through his eyelashes, as unapologetic as ever. They hadn’t even gotten all of their clothes off yet and Hux already wanted to strangle him.

_He’s going to latch onto my neck again_ , Hux thought, resigned to this fact as he perched on Ren’s hips. _He’s going to do it again, and when he does, I cannot be held accountable for my actions_.

Ren did him one better. When Hux was close enough, he sunk his teeth into Hux’s throat and sucked. Hard.

The noise Hux made could only be described as a yelp, and General Hux, ruthless officer of the First Order with the blood of an entire system on his hands, did not _yelp_. Ren’s smug grin, dripping with undeserved triumph, was only impeding Hux’s struggle to get ahold of himself. It also didn’t help that Ren, whose hands were cemented to Hux’s hipbones, was still grinding merrily away, which led Hux to the conclusion that his sex drive must be fueled by his partner’s rage.

Hux decided that he was not having a good time.

Dropping to his elbows so that the two of them were chest-to-chest, Hux leaned over Ren’s face, hoping that his smaller frame wouldn’t ruin his shot at achieving the threatening loom he was going for. Ren’s eyes were wide now, curious, as the bobbing of his hips slowed to a barely-there friction. Then Hux ducked his head, pinned Ren’s wrists to the bed in a swift movement, and buried his face in the greasy black halo that fanned out over the pillows.

“Do that again,” Hux hissed into Ren’s hair, punctuating each word with a sharp thrust of his hips, “and _I will kill you._ ”

Ren froze underneath him. Jerked upwards a few times, failing to choke down a moan. Then he collapsed unceremoniously into the mattress.

There was silence, apart from Ren’s gasping attempts to catch his breath. Hux stared blankly ahead, still lying across Ren’s chest and holding his wrists tight to the mattress. “Ren. Did you just…”

No response from Ren, who must have understood the gist of the question. Hux looked down to see splotchy red blooming across Ren’s cheeks as he committed himself to the task of avoiding Hux’s eyes.

“You did. You came when I threatened to kill you,” Hux told Ren, whose tightened jawline was confirmation enough. Silence again. Then a rough laugh, scratchy and ugly from lack of use, burst from Hux’s chest. The sound was as much of a surprise to Hux as it was to Ren, and soon he was howling, rolling off of Ren’s hips to lie back on the bed and lose the composure he had spent so much of his life cultivating.

Ren’s entire face had gone an unattractive shade of pink. “Would you shut up?”

Hux knew he was too far gone to be able to stop if he tried, and he had no intention of trying. Seeing Ren in this state of flustered frustration was only adding fuel to a raging fire. His eyes were wet and he looked ridiculous and he didn’t care, because this was without a doubt the best thing that had happened to him all week.

“People might hear,” Ren protested weakly, but he’d already given up, flopping an arm across his face as if that would make the shameful pink tinge any less apparent.

Hux took in an unsteady breath, realizing he’d forgotten about air when he began to feel ill. He glanced at Ren, who was lying stiff next to him with his glare fixed on the ceiling, and had to look away before he started to choke.

It occurred to him that he hadn’t laughed that hard in years.

“Well, _good for you_ ,” Ren snapped, his irritation palpable.

“Oh, Ren, don’t be like that,” Hux half-said, half-snorted. He noted absently that he felt completely relaxed, the constant tension in his shoulders having melted away with his fit of hysterics. He could fall asleep here, at ease for once in a bed that wasn’t his own. How unlike him.

“Do you still want to…” Ren made a vague hand motion.

“Give me a minute,” Hux answered, his tone uneven in his breathlessness.

Ren fell quiet, if only for a moment. “It wasn’t that funny,” he said under his breath.

Hux didn’t justify that with a response, because it absolutely was, with Ren’s pouting only elevating the hilarity of the situation. Ren continued to lie there, arms crossed in obvious discomfort, until Hux gestured to his presumably disgusting undergarments and said “Just take them off.”

After kicking his underwear to the floor, Ren tugged the sheet over the two of them with a long-suffering sigh, seeming to sense that Hux wasn’t in the mood anymore. And yet, Hux didn’t feel the bitterness that so often went along with disappointing sex. The fit of laughter had left him feeling just as satisfied as any orgasm.

And there was Ren, naked and tense at his side, likely beating himself up over nothing. Oh, _hells_. Hux rolled over, propping himself up on one elbow and looking down at the grown man who wore an expression one might find on a pissed-off toddler. “I’m not mad at you, you know.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Ren muttered, refusing to look at Hux and engage in actual conversation. His voice was pitifully small as he added, “I wanted it to be good for you.”

Hux groaned, rolling back over and falling face-first into the pillow. Fuck Ren and his _emotions_ , making him feel like he’d done something wrong.

“Hux?” Ren asked, hovering somewhere above him. “Are you sure you’re not-?”

“You’re the one who reads minds, can’t you tell?” Hux answered, voice muffled by layers of fabric and feathers.

“I didn’t know I was allowed in your head.”

“I didn’t know _I_ was allowed to deny you access.”

“You’re mad at me,” Ren said mournfully.

“Dear lord, Ren,” Hux spat, flinging himself back over to glower at the man hunched above him. “Do I look angry?”

His timing was horrendous, of course, because at this point there was no way he looked anything other than furious. Ren opened his mouth to continue this useless conversation, and Hux, desperate to shut him up, launched himself upward to sink his teeth into Ren’s lower lip.

Ren’s arms gave out in his surprise, sending him crashing down until he was slumped halfway across Hux’s chest. His slack-jawed confusion provided Hux with an opportunity to kiss him properly, arms thrown in a loose, haphazard embrace over Ren’s shoulders as he sunk into his touch. This had started as an attempt to get Ren’s fucking mouth to stop moving, but Hux found he didn’t mind it moving as long as it was moving against his own. He was content here, even if he’d never admit that out loud, with the two of them tangled up in each other and Ren making some sort of low, involuntary noise in the back of his throat.

Ren pulled away with a gasp, and Hux couldn’t help but stare at his red, bitten lips with a sense of pride. Shaking his way out of Hux’s grip, Ren fell back against the headboard. He did not succeed in steadying his breathing.

_He’s a wreck_ , Hux thought, sated. _I wrecked him._

_I_ _heard that._

_Well, I’m not wrong, am I?_

Ren reached for Hux’s waistband in lieu of a response, his fingers tentative as they whispered across Hux’s stomach, but Hux fought him off. _Not tonight._

_Why not?_

“Tomorrow,” Hux said aloud, and was half-surprised to find that he meant it.

“Tomorrow,” Ren repeated, sounding mystified. He turned to meet Hux’s eyes, hesitated, then dove in to press his lips clumsily to the corner of Hux’s mouth.

It was pitiable, really. Just embarrassing. So embarrassing that Hux felt an unidentifiable twinge in his chest as he shifted to fit them together correctly, since Ren was doing such a poor job of it. Ren sighed softly into Hux’s mouth, driving Hux to wonder what exactly had changed between them in the past five minutes. Until this moment, he would’ve had trouble thinking of any aspect of Ren that could be described as “soft.”

But it wasn’t important. Hux pressed closer, drifting into the chasm between asleep and awake, and thought about tomorrow.

“You wouldn’t really kill me, would you? Hux?”

“Go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, but it's been three years since I posted fanfiction anywhere, so thanks for bearing with me! Please feel free to comment if you have thoughts or if you'd like me to immerse myself fully in the trash that is this ship and write some more. <3


End file.
